Sachie Masahashi
Sachie Miyuki Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the daughter of Kimiko and Ando Masahashi. She will possess the abilities of Genetic Ability Encryption, Reality Jumping, Friction Removal and Chronocognition. Appearance Sachie will have a pale skin tone and dark brown eyes. Her hair will always be long, and will be black originally but will lighten slightly as she ages. She will occasionally dye it different colours, including vividly bright ones. She will always be slender and tall for her age. Her taste in clothing will be very feminine, with a preference for floral prints. As an adult her make-up will always be perfectly done. Abilities Sachie's first ability will be Genetic Ability Encryption. The ability can alter DNA in order to affect abilities. It can make an ability weaker or more unstable, or strengthen or stabilise an ability. It can even change what a person's abilities are, delete abilities completely or even give abilities to a non-evolved human. Normally the ability requires skin contact, but this limitation could be overcome when augmented. Her second ability will be Reality Jumping. Sachie will be able to alter her own location, jumping short distances by manipulating reality. The maximum distance will grow as her age and skill with the ability increase, but it will never become more than maximum line of sight. However, she will not necessarily have to be able to see in order to use it - it cannot be blocked by blindfolding her, or by locking her in a windowless room. Her third ability will be Friction Removal. Sachie will be able to use this ability in order to remove friction from any solid surface area. She could make a person lose their footing or grasp, and she could also use it herself to slide away and escape. Using the ability in this way will resemble the effects of oil secretion but it will leave no visible residue. Decreasing friction could also blunt a sharp edge, for example the blade of a knife. Her fourth and final ability will be Chronocognition. Sachie will be able to experience visions showing her the future, the present and the past. These visions will normally occur without being summoned, but she will also be able to occasionally give herself a vision by focusing intently. However, this will not work at all times. Her visions will be vivid and will be perceived through every sense. She will have some awareness of her surroundings while experiencing a vision, but not much. She could easily be taken by surprise while seeing another time. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kimiko Masahashi *Father - Ando Masahashi *Younger brother - Hayao Masahashi *Younger sister - Kokone Masahashi *Uncle - Hiro Nakamura *Aunt - Charlie Nakamura *Grandfather - Kaito Nakamura *Grandmother - Ishi Nakamura *Cousins - Asako and Kaishou Nakamura History& Future Etymology Sachie is a Japanese name which means "auspicious blessing". Her middle name, Miyuki, is also Japanese and can mean either "silent snow" or "beautiful happiness". Her surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters